Tokusubs Wiki
Fansubbing Groups *Berndadelta Subs *Big Nova Subs *Excite! Subs *Free Joker *Goggle Scrubs *Grown Ups In Spandex *Hi no Tori Fansubs *Imagination Station *JAScanlations *KITsubs *Love & Care *MegaBeast Empire *Midnight Crew Subs *MillionFold Curiosity *Over-Time *OZC Live *Quick and Dirty Subs *Railler Subs *Rampage Subs International *RubberSubs *Schedelworld *TheMaskedSubbers *TV-Nihon *Weeaboo-Shogun *XIG *Yongou over Yander Fansubbing Progress List Super Hero Time : *' ' - Over-Time, TV-Nihon (incl. ) *' ' - Over-Time, TV-Nihon (incl. ) *' ' - Imagination Station, TV-Nihon **' ' - Over-Time, TV-Nihon *' ' - OrangeLion/KiraKira Subs, Over-Time, TV-Nihon **' ' - Over-Time, TV-Nihon **[http://tokusatsu.wikia.com/wiki/Kamen_Rider_%C3%97_Super_Sentai:_Chou_Super_Hero_Taisen Kamen Rider x Super Sentai: Chou Super Hero Taisen] Super Sentai #' ': 56/84 - Rampage Subs (W/ BadApple/DeltaSubs) (1-32) (W/ Love & Care) (33-56), MegaBeast Empire (Bomb Hurricane) #' ': 07/35 - Love & Care (1-5, 23) DeadFishFansubs (15), G.U.I.S (Goranger VS JAKQ) #' : 52/52 - JN Productions (Nemet) (1-52)', Berndadelta Subs (1-33) #' ': 09/51 - DeadFishFansubs (1-2, 4, 7, 9-11, 46, 51) #' : 50/50 - Gao Soul Forever! (promo, 1-50, Movie)' #' : 50/50 - Modified Portuguese Dub subtitles (1-50 + Movie)', Goggle Scrubs (1-13 + Movie), qadSubs (1-26) #' ': 36/51 - MillionFold Curiosity (1-36) #' ': 51/51 - G.U.I.S. (1-51 + Movie) #' : 55/55 - 'G.U.I.S. (promo, 1-10 + Movie 1), '''DeadFishFansubs (11-20, 22-24, 26-55), Sentai Fan (21, 25) # : 21/50 - G.U.I.S. (promo, 1-10 + Movie), DeadFishFansubs (15-19, 21, 24, 47-50) # : 51/51 - G.U.I.S. (1-51 + Movie)' #' : 49/49 - G.U.I.S. (1-49)' #' : 10/50 - Love & Care (1-4 + Movie + 10 Great Sentai Gathering!), "The 10 Great Sentai Gathering! Counting On You! Turboranger" (DeadFishFansubs), RocktheDragonSubs (1-10 + Special) # : 12/48 - G.U.I.S. (1-12) # : 51/51 - G.U.I.S. (1-51)' #' : 50/50 - Shout Factory! Official DVD release (1-50), Streaming on ShoutFactoryTV (1-50)' #' : 50/50 - Shout Factory! Official DVD release (1-50) Streaming on ShoutFactoryTV (1-50) + Movie (TVN)' #' : 53/53 - Shout Factory! Official DVD release (1-53) + movie (GUIS) Streaming on ShoutFactoryTV (1-53)' #' : 48/48 - Shout Factory! Official DVD release (1-48) + vs Kakuranger + movie (MFC) ' #' : 48/48 - Shout Factory! Official DVD release (1-48) + vs Ohranger (MFC)' #' : 51/51 - Shout Factory! Official DVD release (1-51) + vs Carranger (MFC)' #' : 50/50 - Shout Factory! Official DVD release (1-50) + vs Megaranger (MFC)' #' : 50/50 - Imagination Station (1-50, Movie, vs Gingaman)' #' : 50/50 - TV-Nihon (1-50 + Special + Vs GogoV), Over-Time & Super Hero Time (1-30)'' #' : 51/51 - Gao Soul Forever! (1-51, Movie, Extras), Tokuplex (Vs. Super Sentai)' #' : 51/51 - Shushutto Scrubs (1-51, Movie, Vs. Gaoranger) + Over-Time (10 Years After)' #' : 50/50 - Imagination Station (1-50 + Movie),' Midnight Crew Subs (Dekranger VS Abaranger) #' : 50/50 - 'Over-Time (1-18, 10 Years After), + Deka vs Aba (w/Midnight Crew Subs), TV-Nihon (1-50, Movie, Special DVD, Deka VS Aba) #' : 49/49 - tinyhenshin (1-49 + Movie & Special), TV-Nihon (1-49, '''Magi VS Deka')' #' : 49/49 - TV-Nihon (1-49, Movie, VS Super Sentai), FreeJoker (1-39), Aesir & Hikari-Senshi (1-7, History Segment 00) # : 49/49 - GekiKnight & Hikari-Senshi scrubs (1-49 + Movie), TV-Nihon (1-49 + Movie), # : 50/50 - Go-Anonger scrubs (1-50, Movie, Go-on VS Geki, Shinken VS Go-on), TV-Nihon (1-50, Movie, Go-on VS Geki, Shinken VS Go-on), # : 49/49 - Over-Time (1-49, 1-2 Director's Cut, Movie, Decade 24-25), TV-Nihon (1-49, Movie, 1 Director's Cut, Shinken VS Go-on, Special DVD, Shinkenger Returns, Gosei VS Shinken), Shinkenanon (1-32, Movie, 1 Director's Cut), ' #' : 50/50 - MillionFold Curiosity (1-50, Movie, Gosei VS Shinken), TV-Nihon (1-50, Movie, Gose VS Shinken, Goseiger Returns)' #' : 51/51 - Over-Time (1-51, Gokai VS Gosei, The Flying Ghost Ship, Gokaiger VS Gavan), TVN (1-51, Gokai VS Gosei, The Flying Ghost Ship, Gokaiger VS Gavan, Televi-kun DVD)' #' : 50/50 - Over-Time (1-50, Protect the Tokyo Enetower, Go-Busters vs Gokai, Go-Busters Returns), TV-Nihon (1-50, Protect the Tokyo Enetower, Televi-kun DVD, Go-Busters vs Gokai, Go-Busters Returns)' #' : 48/48 - Over-Time (1-48, Gaburincho of Music, Kyoryu vs. Go-Busters, Kyoryuger Returns), TV-Nihon (1-48, Gaburincho of Music, Televi-kun DVD, Kyoryu vs. Go-Busters, Kyoryuger Returns)' #' : 47/47 - Over-Time (1-47, Galaxy Line S.O.S., Televi-kun DVD, ToQ vs. Kyoryu), TV-Nihon (1-47, Galaxy Line S.O.S., Televi-kun DVD, ToQ vs. Kyoryu)' #' : 47/47 - Over-Time (1-47, The Dinosaur Lord's Splendid Ninja Scroll!, Ninnin vs ToQ), TV-Nihon (1-47, Televi-kun DVD, The Dinosaur Lord's Splendid Ninja Scroll!, Ninnin vs ToQ)' #' : Over-Time (1-48, The Heart Pounding Circus Panic), TV-Nihon (1-48, The Heart Pounding Circus Panic, Zyuo''' vs Ninnin) #' :' Over-Time (Ongoing), TV-Nihon (Ongoing) Unofficial Sentai #' : 13/13 - Asia-only Youtube release (1-13), Over-Time (1-13), TV-Nihon (1-13)' #' : 13/13 - Asia-only Youtube release (1-13),' Over-Time (1-13), TV-Nihon (1-13) International Sentai *' : 6/6 - Unknown on Youtube' *' :' 0/16 **' :' 0/26 *' /Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger Brave: TV-Nihon (1-12)' Kamen Rider # : 98/98 - XIG (1-98 + movies), KITSubs (1-49) # : 52/52 - Generation Kikaida (1-52 complete on DVD), Bootleg HK DVD subs (both movies) # : 35/35 -''' Order of Zeronos (1-6), The Masked Subbers (7-21), 'Bootleg HK DVD subs (22-35), '/m/ subs (movie) # ''' : 24/24 - Hi no Tori (1-24) # : 39/39 - Midnight Crew Subs (w/KITsubs) (1-39) # : 54/54 - KITsubs (1-34), theheroofmobius Muxed KITsubs (35-54) # : 48/48 - SXIG (1-48 + Movie) # : Midnight Crew Subs # : 51/51 - Century Kings (1-51, both movies) # : 47/47 - Stone (1-47), FansubFilmRobo (Special), MegaBeast Empire (Special)' # : Shinvent scrub, TV-Nihon # : MegaAnon, Weeaboo-Shogun, TV-Nihon # : MegaAnon, TV-Nihon #* : Century Kings & Skewed Studios, MegaAnon # : 50/50 - Midnight Crew Subs (1-50, HBV, New Year's Special) # : 51/51 - Gomen Rider (1-51, Movie, ANT Special), Cruel Angel Productions (1-51, Movie, HBV, ANT Special) # : 50/50 - '''Sub-Vent (1-24), '''TV-Nihon (1-50, movie, 13 Rider Special, promos and commercials), Midnight Crew Subs (HBV), # : 50/50 - '''GabuAnon (1-14), Knee Scrubs (1-6), Over-Time (HBV), '''TV-Nihon (1-50, Paradise Lost, HBV) # : 49/49 - Turn Up Scrubs (1-49, movie, HBV), TV-Nihon (1-49, movie, HBV), NDASubs (1-10) # : 48/48 - TV-Nihon (1-48, '''movie, HBV)' # ' : 49/49 - Yongou over Yander scrubs (1-49), TV-Nihon (1-49, movie, HBV)' # ' : 49/49 - OrangeLion Subs (1-16), 'TV-Nihon (1-49, 7 movies, HBV), ' # ''' : 48/48 - TV-Nihon (1-48, movie, HBV), Order of Zeronos (1-48), SwagScrubs (1-13), Railler Subs (1-19) # : TV-Nihon (1-31, 3 movies), Order of Zeronos (1-31), KITsubs (Live & Show The Musical), Millionfold Curiosity (1-3), Over-Time (24-25) # : 49/49 - Over-Time (1-49, 5 movies, HBV), TV-Nihon (1-49, 5 movies, HBV, Wakana's Healing Princess) # : 48/48 - Over-Time (1-48, 4 movies), TV-Nihon (1-48, 4 movies, HBV) # : 48/48 -''' '''Over-Time (1-48, movie, HBV), Aesir (1-48, movie, HBV), TV-Nihon (1-48, movie, HBV) # : 53/53 - Over-Time (1-53), TV-Nihon (1-53) # : 47/47 - Aesir (1-47), TV-Nihon (1-47) # : 48/48 - Over-Time (w/KITsubs) (1-48), TV-Nihon (1-48) # : Over-Time (1-50, movie), TV-Nihon (1-50, movie) # : Excite! Subs (ongoing), TV-Nihon (ongoing), RTA (ongoing) Misc./One-off specials *' : '''Elite-Justice *' : Tokyo Shock (Available on DVD), TV-Nihon * : TV-Nihon * : MegaAnon, TV-Nihon * ' **'Season 1: Over-Time (1-13), TV-Nihon (1-13)' **'Season 2: Over-Time (1-13), TV-Nihon (1-13)' Metal Heroes #' 44/44: MillionFold Curiosity (1-44) # ' 51/51: Midnight Crew, HK SUBS (1-51), ''MillionFold Curiousity (Coming Soon), ''Schedelworld #' ' 49/49: Filipino English Subs (1-49) #' 46/46 - MegaBeast Empire (1-46) # ' 1/44 - DeadFishFansubs (1) #' 39/39 - Hi No Tori (1), DeadFishFansubs (2-20, 31-39) + HK subs (21-30) # ' 0/50 #' ' 4/52 - ''JAScanlations (2-4), The Moonlighters, Daigeki + /m/ subs (movie) (1) #' '''49/49 - Weeaboo-Shogun (1-49) #' ' 53/53 - Weeaboo-Shogun (1-53) #' ' 0/49 #' ' 25/50 - MegaBeast Empire (1-25) + Movie (Daigeki) #' ' 1/51 - Hikari Senshi + Daigeki (compilation movie) #' ' 3/53 HNT #' ' 0/50 *' revival''' - Over-Time (Gokaiger vs. Gavan, Gavan: The Movie, Super Hero Taisen Z, Sharivan NEXT GEN, Shaider Next Gen), TV-Nihon (Gokaiger vs. Gavan, Televi-kun DVD, Gavan: The Movie, Super Hero Taisen Z) Ultraman *'Ultra Q:' 28/28 - Complete DVD series *'Ultraman: '''39/39 - Complete DVD series *'Ultraseven:' 49/49 - Complete DVD series *'Return of Ultraman:' 51/51 - English Dub (As Ultraman Jack) (1-51), HK DVD (1-51), (1-11) Hikari Senshi *'Ultraman Ace:' 52/52 - HK DVD (1-52) *'Ultraman Taro:' 53/53 - English Dub (1-53), HK DVD (1-53) *'Ultraman Leo:' 51/51 - Streaming on http://www.crunchyroll.com/ultraman-leo (1-51) *'Ultraman 80:' 50/50 - Streaming on http://www.crunchyroll.com/ultraman-80 (1-50) *'Ultraman Tiga': 52/52 - Midnight Crew Subs (1-52) *'Ultraman Dyna: 51/51 Hi-no-tori/Megabeast Empire (1-7), English Dub (1-51) *'''Ultraman Gaia: 51/51 - Streaming on http://www.crunchyroll.com/ultraman-gaia (1-51) *'Ultraman Neos:' 12/12 - Hi no Tori *'Ultraman Cosmos: '''65/65 - HK SUBS, English Dub (1-65) *'Ultra Q - Dark Fantasy: 21/26 - RubberSubs (1-21) *'''Ultraman Nexus: 37/37 - Streaming on http://www.crunchyroll.com/ultraman-nexus (1-37) *'Ultraman Max:' 39/39 - Streaming on http://www.crunchyroll.com/ultraman-max (1-39) *'Ultraman Moebius: '''50/50 - Streaming on http://www.crunchyroll.com/ultraman-mebius (1-50) + Ultraman Moebius & Ultra Brothers movie - Fushigi-Chan *'Ultraseven X: 12/12 - TV-Nihon (1-12) *'''Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: 13/13 - G.U.I.S. (1-12) + HK Bootleg DVD Sub (13) *'Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle NEO: '''13/13 - Ultrafanz (1-13) *'Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy, Ultraman Zero: The Revenge of Belial & Ultraman Saga(plus specials):' G.U.I.S. *'Neo Ultra Q': 12/12 - HK SUBS, MegaBeast Empire (1-6) *'Ultraman Ginga/New Ultraman Anthology': 11/11 - LICENSED BY CRUNCHYROLL *'Ultraman Ginga S:' 16/16 - LICENSED BY CRUNCHYROLL *'Ultra Fight Victory:' 13/13 - Tsuburaya Productions *'Ultraman X:' 22/22 LICENSED BY CRUNCHYROLL (1-22) *'Ultraman Orb:' 25/25 LICENSED BY CRUNCHYROLL (1-25) *'Ultra Fight Orb:' 8/8 - TV-Nihon (1-8) Garo #'Garo: GomenRider (25/25, Specials, and Movie), TV-Nihon (25/25, Specials and Movie), Over-Time (1-8), Licensed by Kraken Releasing. #'Garo: Makai Senki: '''Over-Time + Midnight Crew Subs (25/25), TV-Nihon (25/25) #'Garo: The One Who Shines in the Darkness: 'Over-Time (25/25), TV-Nihon (25/25) #'Garo: Goldstorm: 'Over-Time (23/23, Movie), TV-Nihon (23/23, Movie) #'Garo: Makai Retsuden: '''TV-Nihon (12/12, Special) Other Toei Toku * :' Generation Kikaida (1-43 complete on DVD) **' : Generation Kikaida (1-46 complete on DVD) ** : Generation Kikaida (Movie on DVD) * : Generation Kikaida (1-25 complete on DVD) ** :' 0/23 *' :' 24/26 - Dead Fish Fansubs (1-12 19-22, 25-26), Megabeast Empire/Hi no Tori (13-18) *' :' ?/48 *' :' ?/43 *' : MillionFold Curiosity 32/32 * :' 13/38, KITsubs (1-10), Dead Fish Fansubs (16, 37-38) *' : 0/52 * : 49/49 TV-Nihon, 49/49 Miss Dream * : 34/34 - Big Nova Subs (1-34) * :' 0/52 *' :' 0/45 *' :' 12/39 - Big Nova Subs (1-12) Misc *' : 26/26 Over-Time, 16/26 TV-Nihon & SkewedStudios * : Sailor Spork (26/26), TV-Nihon (26/26 + Special) * : MegaBeast Empire 12/12 ** : Over-Time w/MegaBeast Empire (Trailer, 12/12) * :' Skaro Hunting Society 4/26 *' :' Skaro Hunting Society 4/26 *' : ADV Films Inc. (Movie on VHS with subtitles) * :' 1-39 (complete on DVD) *' : 1-24 (complete on DVD) * :' 01/54 (1 MegaBeastEmpire) *' : 0/25 * : 13/13 (EJFL) * :''' 13/13 TV-Nihon Category:Browse